Cyborg 009 Joe & Francoise Forever
by 1942
Summary: Isn't cyborg love grand?
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Cyborg 009 Joe and Francoise Forever

I own NOTHING! The Cyborg 009 Series is all owned by TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Animation!

Black Ghost has survived to be the true leader of his empire (not the 3 brains), and wants revenge on the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. Meanwhile, Joe has planned something special for Francoise for being his his girlfriend throughout their times together.

"003." called Joe calmly

"Yes, Joe." responded Francoise

"Mind if I can ask you something?" asked Joe

Joe pulls out a small box containing a wedding ring.

"So ask." relpied Francoise

Joe opens the small box as he gets into proposal position.

"Francoise...will you marry me?" asked Joe with love in his heart

Tears of happiness start running through Francoise's face.

"OH YES, JOE! I WILL MARRY YOU!" cried Francoise happily.

Joe and Francoise have told everyone the good news and planned the wedding. Somewhere in Afghanistan under an abandoned Soviet base, Black Ghost brought his empire back to life with his new powers that he gained after his headquarter's demise. In the newly rebuilt church that Black Ghost burned down years ago, the wedding has started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." cited the new priest

Black Ghost and his army are making there way to the church turning everything that stands in their way into rubble.

"Do you, Joe Shimamura take Francoise Arnoul to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the new priest

"I do." answered Joe

"And do you, Francoise Arnoul take Joe Shimamaru as your husband?" asked the priest

"I do." answered Francoise

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." announced the priest "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheers as Joe and Francoise kiss. But then...

**BAM!**

Black Ghost busts open the door!

"Sorry to interrupt your wedding, Cyborgs!" yelled Black Ghost sarcastically

"WHO SAID YOU COULD COME HERE!?" demanded Joe

"Yeah, just leave us alone!" cried Francoise

"I don't think so, BITCH!" insulted Black Ghost

**PWWUUUEE!**

Black Ghost shoots a laser beam through 009's vital components with his finger as the cyborg falls to the ground!

"009!" screamed Francoise

"HE HE HE HA HA!" laughed Black Ghost "I'm sorry, don't you mean Joe? BWHAHHAAHHHA!"

"You MONSTER!" cried Francoise with tears in her eyes "You killed my husband! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Now that this pathetic piece of robotic crap is out of the way, I'll have my revenge on all who tried to kill me!" bellowed Black Ghost

The other cyborgs were ready to attack, until Black Ghost's army steps in and shoots the cyborgs with bullets made from the material of the electro-magnetic shield, thus knocking the cyborgs unconscious.

"Burn this place down, just like last time!" ordered Black Ghost

Black Ghost's soldiers set a fire which burns the church again. Everyone panics and run out of the church, but the priest, Gilmore and the cyborgs are still trapped under the scorched foundation.

001 uses his psychic powers to put out the fire and to free his friends from suffocation.

Joe wakes up from near death and is rushed to the ship.

Will Black Ghost get away with it? Will Joe remain alive? Stay tuned for Recovery & Pregnancy!


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery & Pregnancy

009 and 003 Cyborg Love Forever Pt. 2-009 Recovers and 003 becomes pregnant

Again...I don't own anything!

Back at the Dolphin (airship), Joe (in nothing but his underwear and hooked up to a respirator) was getting intensive surgery by Dr. Gilmore and Francoise. They have been trying to reboot his functions for the past 4 hours.

Dr. Gilmore: Still no luck.

Francoise: Well we have to think of something!

006 and 007 walk into the room.

Chang: Nothing is working?

Great Britain: Of course nothing is working! We're losing him!

Francoise: Would all of you just leave me and my husband alone for a while!

Dr. Gilmore: Sure. Of course, let's leave these younsgters be.

Just as the three leave the room, Francoise bursts into tears of sadness.

Francoise: Please Joe! Don't leave me! I love you!

As Francoise kept crying and crying for 40 minutes, one of her tear drops landed on the spot where Joe was shot by Black Ghost's finger beam. Then Joe woke up.

Joe: 003?

Francoise: J-Joe?

Joe: Yeah. It's me.

Francoise rushes up to Joe and starts kissing him until they kiss each other and soon they...well...you know.

Great Britain: Oh! I know! They're having se-

Don't say it! There might be children here!

Great Britain: Sorry.

Now where was I? Ah yes! In Black Ghost's secret base in the Earth's inner core, one of his soldiers brought captive the Phantom Dog.

Black Ghost: Why did you bring this mangy mutt into my hideout!

Black Ghost Soldier 1: But sir! This is no ordinary dog! It's a ghost dog!

Black Ghost: Do you expect me to believe this crap! As soon as my evil Nega-00 Cyborgs are completed, I will turn the entire planet into a robot empire!

The Phantom Dog soon vanished to warn the cyborgs and Gillmore about Black Ghost's evil plan.

Black Ghost: Where did it go! Find that mongrel or else this will be the last time you report anything to me!

4 Black Ghost Soldiers: Yes sir!

Francoise later wakes up (in her panties) and notices Joe is not in bed with her. He is lifting weights and is growing bigger muscles fast. (he is shirtless)

Francoise: Oh 009.

Joe: No. I'm not in the mood for more sex.

Ah crap he said it!

Francoise: You're right. That is because I'm pregnant.

009 soon drops the barbell on his chest and did not believe what he has just heard.

Joe: Unbelievable! How can cyborgs get pregnant! And only in 2 hours!

Francoise: I guess cyborgs just get pregnant faster than humans.

Joe: Well in how many days are going into labor?

Francoise: I don't know. I'd better ask Dr. Gillmore to see what he thinks.

At the treatment room, Dr Gillmore analyzed the womb to determine the gender of the baby and when Francoise will give birth to it.

Dr. Gilmore: They appear to be twins.

Francoise and Joe: WHAT!

Dr. Gilmore: That's right. Body cells of you two reproducing is now making a cyborganic embryo.

Suddenly the Phantom Dog reappears to warn them about Black Ghost's plan.

Joe: 003.

Francoise: Yeah?

Joe: I've got to go.

Francoise: I know. I'll stay here with Dr. Gilmore and 001. You and the others go.

009 gets into uniform.

Joe: Gotcha.

009 and the other 6 cyborgs soon head for the Earth's core.

Will the 00 cyborgs get there in time? Will the unborn twins stay safe? Will Black Ghost finally rule the world? Find out on Chapter 3: Cyborgs in the Center of The Earth!


End file.
